Problem: Expand $(2z^2 + 5z - 6)(3z^3 - 2z + 1)$.
Answer: $$\begin{array}{crrrrrrr}
& & & 3z^3 & & -2z & + 1 & \\
\times & & & & 2z^2 & +5z & -6 \\
\cline{1-7}\rule{0pt}{0.17in}
& & & -18z^3 & & +12z & -6 & \\
& & +15z^4 & & -10z^2 & +5z & & \\
+ & 6z^5 & & -4z^3 & +2z^2 & & & \\
\cline{1-7}\rule{0pt}{0.17in}
& 6z^5 & +15z^4 & -22z^3 & - 8z^2 &+17z & -6 &
\end{array}$$ As such, the answer is $\boxed{6z^5+15z^4-22z^3-8z^2+17z-6}$.